


Surviving The Dead Book One

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Series: Surviving The Dead [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: Kiara Murphy was raised by her grandfather Connor more so than her mother and ends up being ripped away from everything she knows after her mother dies and is sent to live with her unknown father Shane Walsh, she wasn't expecting for the world to end barely seven months after being forced to move. Follow along as Kiara learns to survive the new world around her while trying to make it back to her grandfather with the help of the Sons who Connor had called in to retrieve her. I OWN ONLY MY OC'S! I DON'T OWN WALKING DEAD OR SONS OF ANARCHY THIS STORY IS SOMETHING I AM WORKING ON WITH MY MOM SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH SO I AM EXCITED TO SEE WHERE IT GOES! THE STORY IS A KIARA X HAPPY LOVE STORY! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE COVER I FOUND IT ON GOOGLE!! Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Series: Surviving The Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

Evelyn took in a deep breath as she took in the large farm house in front of her and the miles of land surrounding the place that had been her home once upon a time when she was a child, now it brought into focus just what she had tried to run away from. Shaking her head her hand briefly went to rest against her stomach where a bump was starting to show informing any who cared to notice that she was pregnant.

"Why are you here Evelyn?" A deep voice called out from the front porch of the house she stood in front of making her head snap up with wide eyes taking in the figure in front of her with more than a little fear.

"I need your help father." Evelyn chocked out with everything from the last few months finally hitting her and making her eyes tear up in complete shame and fear that had her father raising an eyebrow even as he waved her into the house.

"Leave your things, one of the hands will get it." Connor Murphy ordered his daughter already sensing that things were about to change as he took in his pregnant runaway daughter who he hadn't seen since she was eighteen. It was taking everything Evelyn had to not take back off even though she knew this was the best chance she now had to take care of her baby, the fact she had to return to a place she ran from being the only hard part to swallow in this situation.

"Explain." Connor ordered once again once they had both settled in the kitchen with a cup of coffee sitting in front of them as they sat across from one another both not wanting to be the first to blink as they stared at one another. "After I took off when I turned eighteen, I had a friend who owed me help create a fake identity for me. I would then become Evelyn O'Connor, who would later on graduate college and choose to settle in a small town of King County, marry a Jacob Kelly, and become a volleyball coach at the high school." Evelyn began focusing on giving the highlights knowing her father hated having his time wasted, he also couldn't stand when someone beat around the issue instead of confronting it.

"He who got you knocked up?" Connor asked with zero emotion showing on his face as his eyes dipped to the bump making Evelyn raise her hands to surround it as if to protect it from her father who she knew would never hurt the baby, family came first to him.

"No. I messed up, got sucked into sleeping with a teenager. I won't tell you who he is only that he doesn't even know I am pregnant nor that I had taken off." Evelyn replied voice coming out shaky as her father began to glare at her with complete disbelief and disdain.

"You slept with a child!? Do not tell me that he wasn't Evelyn!" Connor shouted hand slamming on the table making Evelyn flinch as he stood up to tower over her sitting form.

"Please father, I wouldn't have come if I had any other option. But I need you to help me." Evelyn whispered brokenly. Evelyn's husband would be getting the divorce papers and the note she had written explaining her having wanted a new change of things to help tie up loose ends so he wouldn't come looking for her.

"How old was the boy?" Connor demanded wanting full facts and working to keep his temper knowing that to do otherwise would be foolhardy and pointless.

"Fifteen." Evelyn muttered with a grimace as Connor let out a wordless growl before turning away from her to face the doorway too disgusted with her to continue staring at her.

"You will get your act together Evelyn, you will stay in the perfect health for the baby and if you step one toe out of line, than I will make sure you do not ruin this child as you have ruined your life by taking custody and having you shipped elsewhere to receive help." Connor decided making Evelyn fight back denials as she meekly nodded her head knowing this was her only option left to keep her baby safe and happy.

**TEN YEARS LATER!~**

Kiara blinked as she watched her grandfather work in his office wondering if he knew what was wrong with her mother, for as long as she could remember it had been more her grandfather raising her than her mother who had seemed to always keep distance between them.

"Either come in and speak what is on your mind, or go back to your lessons." Connor finally spoke up mischief lighting his dark eyes as he watched his granddaughter stand there with a pout over having been caught.

"Do you know what is wrong with mother?" Kiara asked as she stepped into the office with a skip stopping right in front of the desk with her hands settling on the edges as she stood on her tip toes to meet her grandfathers eyes with her own.

"Whatever do you mean?" Connor asked confused as he raised an eyebrow setting the reports he had been sent concerning some of his more personal projects aside to focus fully on his grandchild.

"She was sitting in the bathroom crying as she clutched a hand full of hair in her hands." Kiara answered simply making Connor's eyes widen before he shot to his feet and headed from the room to get to his daughter.

"Evelyn?" Connor asked once he had reached his daughters bathroom making her head shoot up in surprise and fear barely catching her daughter move to the corner watching her with worry while biting on her thumb.

"I have cancer, the doctor just informed me during the last visit I went to." Evelyn answered knowing it would be pointless to hide it since her father would have found out anyway, he had connections everywhere and would always get what he wanted. No matter how hard someone tried to keep the information secret. "Then you will begin to get the help you need, Murphy's are survivors and this will not win." Connor ordered sternly even as he hid the fear in his own eyes having already lost his wife so many years ago because of breast cancer.

"Of course mother will!" Kiara shouted knowing that even though her mother was sick she had to hope she would get better.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER!~**

It had been a long seven years after that day when Kiara had found her mother crying in the bathroom and learned of the fact her mother had cancer; so much had changed since then that it was almost like it was nothing but a dream. Kiara couldn't help getting lost in memories of her grandfather training her how to hunt and to live off the land itself by making her help more on the large ranch while she sat on the back deck of the house. Grandfather had hired tutors and such to have her home schooled, he had not wanted to waste having Kiara sent to a normal school, along with not wanting his enemies to get to her. "Kiara Murphy, your grandfather needs you to join him in his office." One of the hands on the ranch called out softly making Kiara blink in confusion even as she got to her feet.

"Grandfather?"Kiara asked after catching the sight of her grandfather already sitting in the his office looking like he was just barely keeping his temper, eyes dark with rage and brewing with his pent up wrath.

"I am sorry to say but your mother has passed away." One of the cops in the office began making Kiara even more confused considering it should be her grandfather informing her of this not a unknown police officer.

"Okay? I hope you don't mind, but could you get to the reason why it is you informing me of this?" Kiara demanded head tilting to the side as she narrowed her eyes on the policeman making her grandfather move to clasp a hand on her shoulder to help sooth her growing fear and temper.

"It seems your mother wrote a new Last Will and Testament." Connor was the one to answer still looking beyond furious as he sent the police officers and another man wearing a suit she hadn't seen at first a glare as he turned to face his grandchild.

"Explain." Kiara ordered sounding just like her grandfather that day seventeen years ago when her mother showed up pregnant.

"It is stated in the Last Will and Testament of Evelyn Raegan Murphy, that should she pass away before her daughter Kiara Kayleigh Murphy is of age, than the child shall be given over to her father Shane Walsh." The suited man began as his eyes scanned over the papers in his hand that was likely the Last Will and Testament itself.

"I don't even know who Shane is! How can you just make me leave the only life I know to go live with a complete unknown stranger!" Kiara snarled hands clenching in rage while her grandfather grimaced at her words.

"It seems your mother hired a private detective to research your father and gather information on him, she also had a blood test done for proof that he was your father." Connor once again was the one to answer through clenched teeth.

"I will be graduating in six months, along with the fact I am almost eighteen! what is the point of even going through with this?!" Kiara asked not understanding why they were even forcing the issue.

"I am sorry child, but this is out of my hands." The suited male said with a shake of his head refusing to state the real reason this was being enforced making Connor scoff in derision having known of his daughter's jealousy and issues concerning her own daughter. "I will be getting my lawyers involved, and I will get custody of my granddaughter." Connor warned making Kiara gain hope even if it meant until he won said future lawsuit she would have to move.

"Does this man even want me?" Kiara asked making her grandfather wrinkle his nose believing that the man would be an idiot to not want his granddaughter in his life.

"Yes, he has been informed and has agreed to take you in." The police officer on the right was the one to answer this time.

**THAT NIGHT!~**

Kiara sat in the large den in front of the large fireplace unsure on how she should take the fact her life was crumbling around her, not noticing when her grandfather entered the room behind her and joined her on the floor.

"I want you to make sure to pack everything you will need, along with the gun and dagger set I had made for you. Do not let your guard down around this man or anyone else he might introduce you to." Connor began breaking the sullen silence as he wrapped an arm around his granddaughter to pull her towards him understanding that she needed this moment.

"I don't want to leave here grandfather." Kiara whispered as she fought back tears, on a normal day she was more mature and acted older than what she was, but in this moment she truly was just a teenager seeking comfort from her grandfather.

"I know, but in the meantime you will act as a Murphy should and move forward from here on out. I will of course keep in contact with you and even come visit to make sure everything is going alright." Connor answered soothingly and knowing he meant his words allowed her to relax into the loving hug he offered.

"Do not slack in school, now that you will be attending the last six months in a public school, some of the requirements will be voided. But the deal between us for you to take over for me in the future still stands, this will not take that away from you." Connor warned making Kiara snort knowing the deal they made in order for her to inherit his 'throne' she had to graduate with top marks when she went to take the last few tests, along with taking a certain amount of sports that allowed her to join even though she was home schooled.

"Shane won't know what is coming for him, Murphy's do not bend their neck for anyone and we get what we want no matter who we have to step on to get it." Kiara stated smugly finally starting to feel better making her grandfather chuckle proudly.

"I have already called your granduncle to inform him of exactly what is going on. Before you leave there are some things I believe you should be aware of about your parents so it won't be thrown at you from out of nowhere." Her grandfather stated in the silence that followed making Kiara afraid to find out what else had been hidden from her. Usually her grandfather made her fight and sneak out information to teach her how to get information the hard way, most things being written in a little black book she kept hidden in her room for future reference and use.

"Your mother had gone by a false name in order to keep me from finding her but ended up marring a man named Jacob Kelly and moving to King County, up until she had an affair with a teenage boy who was fifteen, its the child who is your father. Though he should be fully grown now since it has been over seventeen years." Her grandfather said not mincing his words nor beating around the bush knowing I would need to know, the disgust I felt for my mother in that moment was absolute for what she had done with a child.


	2. Chapter 1

I stood there in the room that I have had since I was nothing but a baby, furniture being changed out as I grew up and personal things being added of course, and seeing most of my things packed in boxes made it hard to keep the tears at bay. The sigh that escaped my mouth was something that couldn't be held back as I finished the last of the packing of the things I would be taking with me, thankfully for the most part I was keeping a lot of things here since I would be back once I turned of age if not sooner.

"Finished packing?" Grandfather asked after he knocked on my open door to let me know he was there making me turn toward him to him with a slightly bitter smile.

"Yes, so in all we will only have to place three medium size boxes into my car while we can place the actual bags in the passenger seat." I answered simply while running a hand through my hair to keep my frustration at bay knowing grandfather would not care for me losing my temper when he had been teaching me how to keep my calm. "Remember if you see and find out anything that could help the case or yourself then make sure to record it in the book and on video." Grandfather continued after a moment taking in the emptier room.

"Will granduncle Marcus be calling me later?" I asked curiously knowing how protective he was of me, seeing as how his older sister had been my grandmother, and I was all that he had left of her since my mothers death. "No, he is in the middle of something. But he has told me to inform you to keep your car packed and to always keep a weapon on hand." Grandfather answered with a slight smirk making me roll my eyes knowing he meant I had better keep the hidden weapons loaded in my car in case I need them.

"He does know that Shane is a cop right?" I asked with a small smirk of my own making grandfather chuckle at the irony of just how different my world was about to be for the next six or so months.

"He is a cop in Kings County, I do not see him figuring out that you keep weapons hidden in your vehicle, and the other ones on your person are registered so he couldn't take them even if he had wanted to." Grandfather refuted easily making me smile slightly before the smile widened as my two puppies shot toward me with happy barks.

"Of course I won't leave without my babies!" I teased my puppies as I reached down to pick them up making grandfather roll his eyes at my antics. It had been worth it to have the dogs potty trained so they knew better than to pee or poop in my car, because I refused to leave without them. "Hades and Zeus seem to be excited over the upcoming trip." Grandfather commented as he reached forward to scratch behind their ears getting pleased growls from the puppies. Grandfather had questioned my naming choices when I had named the puppies but truth be told I had a fascination with Greek Mythology and Gods, it had caused him to chuckle with fondness as he mentioned my grandmother being the same way.

"You leave for the airport in the evening tomorrow, one of the hands I have for the ranch will be driving out in a few minutes to drop your vehicle off at the airport for you to pick up when you land." Grandfather said making me nod before placing the puppies down. I reached down to grab a box while grandfather grabbed the other two, along with shouldering the bags, making me laugh lightly at his antics even though I was grateful he was helping me. I almost felt bad for the hand who was driving my car since it was over a ten hour drive to Atlanta from here, luckily it was only eight pm so he should arrive around six to seven in the morning tomorrow and get it registered with the airport for me.

**NEXT EVENING~**

The next evening as I gathered up Hades and Zeus while making sure I wasn't forgetting anything, before heading for the kitchen where grandfather was fixing up a late breakfast for us to have before we took off for the airport. Thankfully it was only a two hour plane ride, though I would have been willing to drive myself to Atlanta, only grandfather refused to let me.

"Have everything?" Grandfather asked simply making me nod to show that I did having double checked twice now to make sure. "I had my private jet called to pick you up from the airport and take you to Atlanta so you won't have to worry about sharing space with others and can just fully relax. Though your personal guns that you usually wear have been locked in a case inside the trunk of your car." Grandfather continued saying as he finished his omelet before sitting back to allow me to finish my own food. "I promise to call when I land and again once I reach Shane's house." I promised him making him give me a soft smile as he stood up and placed a fatherly kiss to my forehead before heading outside to his truck.

"Lets go Hades and Zeus." I called out gaining the puppies attention and gathering them up as I followed after my grandfather to his truck being happy that I wouldn't have to keep my puppies locked up once we got on the jet. "I love you and I am so proud of how far you have come." Grandfather whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug right in front of the jet once we had arrived making me bite my lip to keep my tears from falling as I hugged him back as tightly as I could. "I love you to grandfather." I whispered before pulling away to grab my purse and puppies to get onto the jet refusing to look back and keeping my head up high as I continued to walk forward, as grandfather would say, nothing fazed nor took down a Murphy.

**AIRPORT IN ATLANTA ~**

The last two hours had flown by that before I knew it we were landing on a private strip making me finish the glass of wine I had been drinking, I blame my grandfather for getting me into not just wine but also a good whisky and scotch. "We have arrived, Ms. Murphy." The pilot stated once we had landed and stopped as he headed toward me in order to open the jet door and help me off the jet causing me to give my thanks, though the happiness I felt at seeing my car was more than I could say it would be. "It seemed grandfather knew me well by making sure my boxes and bags were shipped overnight instead of having them left in the car, should have thought of that myself." I commented to the puppies. I stopped briefly to lay out two puppy pads so they could do their business before we headed out, only feeling slightly bad that the pilot would have to take the dirty pads to the trash once they had finished their business.

"Time to text grandfather to let him know I had landed." I muttered to myself while I waited for the puppies to finish their business focusing more on texting grandfather as I had promised, it was still a six hour drive to King County that I was glad to make myself.

**KINGS COUNTY!~ SHANE'S HOUSE~**

I had to only make small stops here and there to feed the puppies and let them use the bathroom while I got gas and food for myself, this also gave me more time to go over everything grandfather had gathered on Shane himself even if it wasn't much. The house that I pulled into hours later was small but nice, and from what grandfather had found out had belonged to Shane's father before the man had passed away leaving it to his son who had only recently moved back into said house. "Well now or never." I whispered as I grabbed my purse and the leashes that I had attached to the puppies before leaving the car, waiting a minute for the puppies to follow before shutting the driver door.

"You must be Kiara!" A male voice called out causing my eyes to turn to the side to see a man leaning on a cop car with a warm smile and bright blue eyes being the most notable thing about him.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage since you know who I am, and yet I have no clue who you are Mr?" I called back with a raised eyebrow as I slid my sunglasses up into my hair making the man blink before chuckling as he shook his head.

"I apologize, my name is Rick Grimes, and I am your fathers best friend." Rick answered as he offered me his hand making return the gesture while nodding my head in understanding. Grandfather had a small file on Rick Grimes and his family detailing how both Rick and Shane were Deputy Sheriffs and partners on the force, it also briefly mentioned some of the small petty crimes that they had committed as teens.

"A pleasure to meet you Sheriff Grimes." I offered with a small smile making him blink in surprise but unable to respond as the front door was slammed open and a man who could only be my father stalked toward us.

"First of all I want you to know I had no clue you even existed until a few months back." Shane Walsh began making Rick sigh and move to cut him off before he could start ranting about something he would be unable to take back.

"If you had no clue of me until a few months ago, than why agree to take me in? I had a home where I was happy with my grandfather, especially since in about seven months time I will be eighteen and a legal adult able to choose for myself where I wish to live." I shot back with a tilt of my head and a raised brow even as I kept my cool and didn't shout it at the man.

"Because you are my daughter and I have a right to get to know you even if its only for seven months." Shane answered causing me to let out a hum before letting the subject drop for the moment.

"If it isn't too much trouble I would like to start unpacking and get Hades and Zeus settled also." I finally said making Shane finally notice the two puppies at my side where they sat watching everything. "Of course, I hope you don't mind but I had my wife help pick out the furniture and paint for the room, your boxes arrived about an hour or so ago and have been set on the bed." Rick was the one to answer as he led me into the house with Shane following silently behind me making it feel like I was blocked in. "Cozy room, give my thanks to your wife if you would Sheriff Grimes." I offered after a moment of silence as I took in the room that actually fit my style making me believe grandfather had likely sent some ideas to Shane. "I had the paperwork filled out so you can start school tomorrow." Shane spoke up making me bite back a retort that would have slipped form my mouth as I gave him a nod of understanding. "Then I better get unpacked and to bed soon so I will be well rested for school, did you also make sure to place me in cheer, track, and the swim team?" I asked being something I was used to. "I did." Shane stated before clasping a hand to Rick's shoulder and leaving the room without a backward glance, it seems neither of us truly wished to be here, and yet he was enforcing it causing me to wonder as to why.

"Shane is having a hard time adjusting to being a father, I hope you will give him a chance to prove that he isn't so bad." Rick said meeting my eyes with a look of hope causing me to realize that the man was naive when it came to his best friend and seemed to seek out the best in every situation.

"We will see." I offered with a shrug before waving him from the room as I set up the puppies bed in the corner beside the large mirror. It took a few hours to fully unpack and decorate the room to fit how I wanted it but finally it was done. The last thing being placed and unpacked being my laptop and electronics on the desk along with my person pictures I wanted to hang up as I had done at the ranch, it brought me a sense of home and helped with the loneliness I was already starting to feel. "Lets see just what I can get up to in this town and just what buttons Shane has to push." I mused with mischief knowing that with my high grades and tutoring I would have no issues staying at the top even with sports and such added to it, meaning that the next seven months should be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

As I stood there in front of the mirror in my new room in a house owned by a man who was my biological father, I couldn't help but feel like I was lost at sea with no way to find the land. It was only my promises and the teachings of my grandfather that kept me from breaking into tears right in that moment, Murphy's did not give up or bow before anyone after all. "A Murphy keeps moving forward and conquers everything standing in their way, so chin up Little Bird." I whispered the same sentence grandfather would always say to me when I would start to stumble making a small smile tug at my lips as I finished doing my hair for the day. When I left the room it was to see an empty house and a note left on the kitchen fridge telling me Shane had already headed out for work with a listing of some rules of the house making me roll my eyes at now having a 'curfew' that I had to follow. "First button found." I muttered even as I made some toast and fed the puppies glad that there was a doggy door on the backdoor leading to the fenced yard for them to play in while I was gone. Heading back to my room in order to grab my school bag and wallet and keys before heading out the door and locking up. This getting up at six in the morning was normal since usually at the ranch my days started at five in the morning to begin taking care of the ranch before breakfast and school work, it almost felt wrong waking up an hour later instead of exactly at five in the morning.

"Good morning grandfather." I said after I answered my ringing cell connecting it to my car through Bluetooth so I could start heading for the school that Rick had given me directions to the night before. "Heading to school?" Grandfather asked lightly making me smile as I began to look around the area for the road leading to the school. "Of course I am, though so far I have come to notice that Shane Walsh has no real interest in myself or even at the thought of having a daughter, making me wonder why he is enforcing the Last Will and Testament mother left." I answered with a scowl pulling down my crimson covered lips in confusion. "Most men feed their egos and do not want someone else to have claim to what is theirs, be it things or people." Grandfather offered thoughtfully making me wrinkle my nose in distaste as I finally arrived at the school taking notice my car was going to stand out, thankfully granduncle Marcus had replaced my windows with bulletproof ones along with it being tinted. "I have arrived at school, so I am going to let you go grandfather." I said and seeing that I had some time to get my schedule from the office did I hang up and grab my bag and things before locking the car.

**THREE MONTHS LATER~**

In the last three months I had started a routine, though finding out that they didn't have a swim team, left me only taking cheer and track which was slightly disappointing. When I wasn't doing school work I would go for drives around town and even on the weekends head up to Atlanta for the day to shop, Shane seemed to be forcing back his words when he saw the platinum credit card grandfather had given me. Shane hadn't known grandfather was filthy rich, meaning that I was also filthy rich and had a certain life style that I lived by because of it. "KIARA GET DOWN HERE!" Shane shouted making me raise an eyebrow as I finished fixing my crop top that easily showed off the tattoo I had recently had done on my side, I had added a few tattoos and even some piercings much to his distaste. Though I had a lot of them already done before I even moved down here thanks to grandfather approving of them being done by one of the licensed hands on the ranch. But seeing as when I had first arrived here I had been wearing clothes that kept the tattoos I did have covered, now I stuck to wearing crop tops and cut off high waist jean shorts that showed off my tattooed art work proudly.

"Yes?" I asked tiredly having been up late the night before getting a tattoo finished making him glare toward me with so much rage that if I had been anyone else I would have flipped him off with a warm smile on my face. "I thought we went over the rules here? I haven't asked for much, and yet you keep doing everything I ask you not to do!" Shane started asking calmly only to snarl the last bit as he finally lost his cool as I stood there hand resting on my hip with a raised eyebrow. "And I believed we had a understanding, you play make believe with Lori while Rick is distracted with his son and I do as I please." I shot back with a wicked smirk as he blanched having not been aware that I knew about him fucking Lori behind Rick's back. "Nothing to say?" I teased knowing I had won this argument seeing as how I had video and voice recording of them fucking along with the time and days they were together written down in my book. As grandfather always said, keep a little black book of all dirty deeds of your enemies and allies in case you might need a favor or to keep them silent and doing your bidding. "You...!" Shane snarled hand shooting up to point viciously in my direction though stopping himself when I pulled out a dagger in warning, he knew I wouldn't hesitate to attack he moved in my direction. "I have only three months left before I graduate Shane Walsh, how about until that day arrives we act like roommates sharing a house and you do your thing and I'll do mine." I finally spoke up after a tense moment of silence making him give a nod because he wasn't stupid, if he tried to attack me in order to keep me silent I would end him as would my grandfather and granduncle.

"Good." I said with a smile as I holstered the dagger and took a step back without giving him my back as I left the kitchen and headed for my room.

**GRADUATION DAY~**

Graduation had finally arrived and I was more than ready for it to be over with, the only down side was I still had two months left before I turned eighteen meaning I was stuck here until August since graduation day was June ninth this year. It had been frustrating when I had learned grandfathers lawyers couldn't override the Last Will and Testament of my mother forcing me to be stuck here until I turned eighteen. "You did great Little Bird." Grandfathers voice broke me from my thoughts causing me to spin around with a wide smile at seeing him standing there in the doorway along with my granduncle making this day ten times better.

"Grandfather! Granduncle!" I shouted with glee as I surged forward to wrap my arms around both men who chuckled and hugged me back, these two had taught me that family always came first, and that you choose your family be it by blood or not.

"I see you have more piercings and tattoos." Granduncle Marcus said with a smirk that had grandfather laughing having heard all about it, especially Shane's reaction to said tattoos. "That I do, though none are as big as the one I had gotten first." I offered with a shrug even as I took a step back letting my puppies who had grown in the last six months rush forward to greet them. "Shall we go then?" Rick asked making me look past the other two to see him standing there with a proud smile on his face, it was slightly shocking how close I had grown to Rick while I couldn't stand Lori or Shane.

"Can't be late, especially since I am the one giving the speech." I answered as I grabbed my graduation robe and cap knowing my makeup, dress, and hair were perfect. It seemed things once again flew by because before I knew it I was standing before all those gathered waiting to hear the speech so we can begin getting our diploma's.

"First lets give a round of applause to all those of you who have graduated and made it here today! Many would have this huge speech prepared for days, but I thought it would come better if it came from the heart. We have all grown further and started to get ahead on our future goals while learning so much thanks to our teachers and coaches, who stood behind us and helped us grow into the man and women we are today, so to all of us standing here today be it student or teacher, congratulations!Let's here it for the class of two thousand and ten everyone!" I called out with a warm smile that had everyone cheering loudly making me laugh even as I took a step back to allow the principle to begin the graduation ceremony. "You did great out there." Grandfather said proudly once I had gotten my diploma and we had been released to search out our parents and family, though I did stop and take some pictures here and there with other cheerleaders, track members, and football players I had gotten to know in the last few months.

"Thank you, but honestly I am just hoping the next two months fly by so I can finally go home and get ready to attend college." I offered with a shake of my head making him nod in agreement. "Here a present from me for finally finishing school." Granduncle Marcus said gaining my attention and without hesitation did I gladly reach for the wrapped gift and tore it open to find a stunning gold cross necklace inside that had grandfather sucking in a sharp breath.

"This was your grandmothers who had gotten it from her mother, it is tradition for the next female in the family to wear it once they have proven themselves to the family." Granduncle Marcus explained as he picked it up to place around my neck making me smile proudly.

"Your grandmother never took it off until the very last moment." Grandfather said softly as he squeezed my hand before giving granduncle Marcus a nod of thanks. "I have a satellite phone I wish for you to keep on you in case you end up someplace with no service." Grandfather said making me raise an eyebrow because he never gifted me something that did not have another purpose. "Of course grandfather." I said as I accepted the phone and placed it in the thigh holster pocket hidden under my dress.

**ONE MONTH LATER!~**

' _ **BEGIN TO PACK, I HAVE SENT THE SONS TO COME GET YOU IN FOUR DAYS TIME.**_ ' Grandfather's text message blared up at me from my cellphone making me realize that the things we have been starting to hear whispers of might have more truth than lies to them. "I think it is about time I visited Rick in the hospital." I whispered softly knowing that a male nurse there who seemed to be in love with me would be willing to help me get some things packed away over the next three days. Grandfather made sure to drill it into my head to always be as packed and ready as you can be, better safe and alive than unprepared and dead.

' _ **Understood**_.' I sent back before grabbing the large duffel under my bed to begin packing clothes, holsters for my guns and knifes, cleaning kit for my weapons, and a few extra things here and there. I knew I would have to gather a box of canned food and jerky along with a duffel of medicine and bandages and things from the hospital but for now I packed what I could and made sure my weapons were cleaned and packed into the car.

**TWO DAYS LATER AT THE HOSPITAL~**

"Hello is David Grounds here?" I asked the nurse at the front desk at the hospital with a warm smile. Then again everybody knew everyone in this town and I had become loved by them thanks to my attitude and actions in befriending their children, it also helped that I had ended up taking the top spot in cheer and track while I was at it, sports being a huge thing in tiny towns after all. "He is Kiara, do you want me to call for him?" The nurse asked with a smile making me give her a 'shy' smile and nod that had her own smile growing bigger. When David finally arrived I allowed a more wicked smile to appear when I turned my back on the nurse so she wouldn't see but from the reaction from David it seemed to be working.

"Kiara?" David asked unsure making me move forward gracefully to place a warm hand on his arm and drag it down before removing it.

"I thought I would take up your offer on getting a full view of the hospital that you had mentioned." I said smoothly making his smile widen smugly, check mate. It was all to easy in getting him to show me the large storage room and with a well place touch and word here, now it was time to put on another show. "Now shall we?" I asked seductively as I stalked up to him and placed my arms around his neck and smoothed my fingers up and down the back of his neck to his shoulders causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"But first you have to help me out with something as promised." I scolded lightly as I pulled away causing him to slump and reach for me.

"Fine, I already got most of it packed up in the large duffel." David said uncaring over the fact he was helping me steal from the hospital since it was not likely to be noticed.

It was almost pathetic what a person would be willing to do for 'love' or for a good time as this case would be. "Thank you love." I said with a warm smile before I moved forward knocking him out after he showed me the duffel, and once I knew for sure he was out cold did I begin to fill it all the way up along with another bag I had brought to get as much as I could. It had been to easy breaking into the camera system on my own laptop before I had even walked into the building, better to cover all my bases. What I didn't know is that after I left knowing Shane would be showing up soon was that not too long after the military would show up and begin to shoot up the hospital, and the only reason David ended up living is because he was knocked out in a storage room in a hidden dark corner not easily seen.

"Looks like I made it just in time." I whispered as I took in the bikers waiting for me at Shane's house as I pulled to a stop behind them in the driveway. "Kiara Murphy?" The oldest biker with a president patch asked as I got out of my car feeling smug at the awed looks they were sending my car. "That would be me, you the Sons grandfather told me about?" I asked mildly as I moved toward the front door knowing I needed to finish throwing the bags into the back along with getting my dogs and their water and food bowl, in the end with two duffel bags and a large box in the trunk I barely had space for their bag of dog food.

"Come on in, I have to finish loading up the trunk and getting my dogs and then we can go." I called over my shoulder making the president nod. "I'm Clay Murrow, President of the Sons of Anarchy. With me I have my Sergeant at Arms Tig Trager, my Vice President Jackson Teller, then we have Opie Winston, Happy, and Chibs Telford." Clay introduced as he followed after me with the others to help me finish quicker. It was easy to see that some were some yummy looking eye candy that I wouldn't mind rolling in bed with a few times, but I also knew that it would be inviting trouble and wouldn't be anything serious. We had barely finishing loading up my car when Shane came driving into the driveway like a bat out of hell barely coming to a stop before jumping out and rushing toward me.

"The military just shot up the hospital, we need to go by and pick up Lori and Carl and get the fuck to Atlanta where I heard there might be a safe place to bunker down." Shane said quickly as he pushed past me to begin throwing things into a bag for himself before heading back out the door.

"We are heading through Atlanta anyway to get to your grandfathers place in Jasper." Clay muttered as he motioned for his men to get back on their bikes while I moved to get into the driver seat of my car giving Hades and Zeus a pat each to help calm my nerves. I had a feeling it was going to take longer than we would wish to get to my grandfather in Jasper, seeing that was over ten hours away on a good normal day.


	4. Chapter 3

It was utter chaos on the road leading into Atlanta that it seemed to take years instead of hours to make it over halfway to the city, the whisper like screams that were only muffled thanks to the music I had filling the silence in my car caused me to bite my lip in worry and grip the wheel in fear.

"What is going on?" I couldn't help but ask as I left my car in the large traffic filled highway to stand beside Clay and Jax who were soon joined by Shane and Lori both having wide frightened eyes that seemed wild with disbelief as they met my own. "They are bombing the fucking city!" Shane got out in almost a shout even as his eyes once again went back to the city that was even from here lighting up in fire from the bombs being dropped. "Than we need to find someplace to lay low until either this shit gets fixed, or until we can push forward again." I began only to go silent as a unknown woman fearfully walked toward Lori and Shane almost as if she believed they would attack her.

"I know of somewhere nearby that would be big enough." The woman offered making Shane turn toward her with hope and after sending me one last look did he lead the woman along with Lori back toward his car and the map he had laid out on the top of the car.

"Right chipper man ain't he?" Clay asked with a sneer making me let out a snort of agreement even as I began to let my eyes take in the utter chaos around us of people screaming and trying to leave to survive, afraid a bomb would be dropped right on top of us, they might even be right to fear so.

"In the last six almost seven months that I have been forced to live with him, if there is one thing I can say about his attitude, it sure as hell ain't chipper." I answered with a shake of my head only to raise an eyebrow when Shane stalked forward toward us with a map in his hands.

"You follow right behind us, but in case we get separated you head here to this spot, you understand?" Shane asked sternly as he showed me just where he planned to set up camp until we could move elsewhere. "Sure, we will be right behind you." I answered easily while Clay and the bikers shook their heads and held back remarks of disdain solely aimed for the cop in front of them. Not that I could blame them considering how demanding and alpha Shane was trying to be, if this had been any other situation I would have snapped back. "We ain't going to stay there forever, we have a job to get your ass to Murphy." Clay added in his own two cents making me nod in understanding and relief, because really that is all I wanted. The idea of being able to finally be home and in a safe place that had measures set up in case of the world ending and such was something that had my shoulders wanting to sag and slump in so much relief and hope. "Trust me, I want to be home as much as you want to get me there." I said in agreement even as I got back into my car without hesitation followed by the bikers who followed after Shane. Getting to the area Shane and that lady had picked out was harder than first thought, it didn't help that we ended up having people follow behind us adding to our numbers. "Looks like we weren't the only ones to think of this place." I commented taking in the two tents already set up along with what looked like a warning sound system set up in the form of wire and cans on the ground. With whatever was now causing the world to crumble and the military to bomb cities, having something like a warning system in place seemed like the wisest idea to go with in order to survive. "They will just have to share the place." Shane snarled sounding almost demented as he kept Lori and Carl close to him. Watching him pace back and forth before me as he began to order those who followed us around and start to set up tents and such, made me question just when he would fully lose his fucking mind and need a bullet to be put between his eyes.

"He tries that shit on me or one of my men and I will put a fucking bullet in his goddamn head." Clay warned me making me shrug because honestly Shane would deserve it if he tried such a thing. Shane should be smart enough to realize that with world now over as we know it, it wouldn't be smart to piss off a MC member that would not hesitate to kill him now that the threat of being arrested and doing time was over. "Be my guest Clay." I offered with a slight smile making him raise an eyebrow at my answer having believed I had cared for my father, which I didn't, he was just a man who donated his sperm to my mother.

The fact I could also care less about my mother who couldn't get over her own jealousy and hatred of her own daughter, not even trying to help raise me, being a large factor in my dislike of the woman who gave birth to me. "My grandfather raised me, neither my mother nor my father mean much to me having never truly been in my life. Take it as you will." I answered his unasked question making Clay nod in understanding and slight curiosity having known my grandfather for a long time.

"Your grandfather is one hell of a man, and someone we owe a large debt to." Chibs was the one to say even as we found a place to set up our own tents and such, amusingly enough it was closer to the two tents that had been here before us. "That I already know, there is very few things my grandfather keeps from me seeing as I will one day take over for him." I said making them blink in surprise because they were ones used to it being men who ruled. It was already something I was aware of, the fight I had ahead of me concerning the world being one dominated by the men and one where women didn't really have a part of as leaders, it was also something I had planned to change.

"All hail the Queen then." Jax teased making me send him a wicked smirk and a flirtatious wink, I wasn't blind to the charisma and sex appeal he seemed to just throw off lazily. "You can kneel before me any day love." I shot back making Tig burst out in laughter at just how dirty I made that one sentence sound.

"I like you!" Tig offered with a large smile making Clay roll his eyes while Chibs just smacked the back of Tig's head in warning making him pout.

"Seems we got company." Juice spoke up sounding almost like he would start bouncing in place as we watched two unknown men join us from the woods carrying their kills over their shoulders. Juice wasn't one Clay had bothered to introduce before but then again since he had him busy talking to his Old Lady on the phone, it hadn't surprised me. "Well would ya look at that brother! It seems we got us some trespassers don't it?!"

The older of the two shouted dark blue eyes traveling over each person and seeming to dissect them to see which would be the biggest threat. Grandfather would have been impressed with the older one, even the younger one who I noticed was also silently taking in all the new threats and preparing to attack and defend if needed.


	5. Chapter 4

I would latter come to realize that Merle the older brother would always be the one to speak up and stand in front while the younger brother Daryl would stand back and silently watch his brothers back. The respect I would come to have for both brothers would match almost to the amount I had for my grandfather and granduncle as we fought to survive and keep the group fed in the coming time ahead of us.

"Considering your name isn't the one listed as owning this place, well that just means we ain't the only ones trespassing now does it?" I shot back moving slightly forward as far as the Sons would let me as both Happy and Tig stood on either side of me. Jax and Opie moved to stand on the other side of Happy on my right eyes locked onto the unknown while Clay, Chibs, and Juice moved to my left near Tig barricading me between all of them and watching each others back in case the two men in front us attacked.

"Pretty smart ain't ya sugar tits?" The older one taunted with a large smile on his face that looked more like a leer than anything else. The fact it reminded me of some of the hands kept on the ranch only made me want to smile even as I kept my face blank with a raised eyebrow as my only reaction to his taunt.

"Watch how you speak to her." Happy was the one to surprisingly warn the other as he raised his gun toward the older one in warning. Happy came off as the type to be a killer and be unafraid of getting his hands dirty if his Club and brothers needed it, it had the effect of causing me to feel safe as long as I personally wasn't a threat or problem for his MC.

"Sorry my tits aren't made of sugar, would have been interesting if they had been I have to say." I easily threw back making his eyebrow rise in surprise of his own, having figured I would have been offended and or stomped off while letting the men deal with him. Honestly it was like none expected a woman to be able to defend herself even if it was just with her words, guess it would be up to me to teach them just how wrong their thought process concerning women were.

"Enough! I think we can learn to share this place, it is big enough for all of us!" Shane's voice called out catching our attention and making me roll my eyes. It didn't come as any shock that Shane would latch on to the 'leader' position with all he had,the egotistic idiot. From the look Clay sent me along with Jax and Chibs I knew they had also believed the same, it also showed that they really wouldn't hesitate to end the other if he tried to boss or order them around.

"And why would I listen to a word ya said? Cops don't mean shit now, ain't you figuring that out Deputy-Ass?" The older one said with a sneer as he turned to face Shane in disdain as he spit right near Shane's feet as if making a statement. "Either you share this place or I put a bullet in both of your heads, and well, problem solved then." Shane snarled lowly with a viscous smile making the older one give him a considering look while the younger brother raised his crossbow to point directly at Shane's head. "How about you both put away your dicks and we work out an agreement between us all? We will need those who know how to hunt and can use a gun to help keep these other folks safe, and honestly do think before you speak Shane." I interrupted having enough of this pissing contest as my grandfather would call it and took the reins from both men. Leave it for the woman to step in and deal with shit the right way, only way for shit to get done considering it was Shane starting the problems with his fake alpha male bullshit.

"And what would be in it for us if we do sugar tits?" The older one asked me curiously while Clay moved to stand slightly in front of me on my left side causing Tig to step slightly behind me.

"You don't get a bullet in your head for one, another thing that I figure you should already realize is its safer in numbers. We can also hunt and take watch ourselves so its not fully on either of you." I began remembering the lessons I had been taught on how best to get what I wanted in situations like this. "We can also make sure you won't have to deal with Shane here, they stay on their side of the camp and you stay on yours." Clay added making his presence known, and really in that moment it felt like there was four different leaders trying to one up the other.

"Merle." The younger brother called out to his brother gaining his attention only to then have some type of silent conversation with him that left us all standing there waiting.

"Fine we play it how ya want sugar tits, but I also want what he is offering in keeping deputy-ass away from my brother and me." Merle finally agreed and if I found some amusement in the fact Shane didn't get what he wanted, well only I would know that. "Then we have a deal." I agreed offering him a nod of acceptance knowing better than to offer my hand until I knew for sure he wouldn't attack me for the shits and giggles of it.

**LATER THAT NIGHT~**

"You think my dad is watching over us?" Carl asked me softly as he moved to sit beside me near the fire Chibs and Tig had started for our group that was further away from the rest. "Knowing your dad Carl, I don't think he would be anywhere else." I answered truthfully even though I hoped he was still alive and would find his way to his son, what real condition he will be in at that time is unknown though if that is the case. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Carl asked without meeting my eyes and from the shocked breath Lori let out as she moved to stand behind her son was anything to go by, she hadn't known Carl didn't want to be near her, served the bitch right.

"Sure Carl." I answered with a smile as I leaned forward to ruffle his hair making him let out a light laugh even as he without looking toward his mother who still stood there, headed for my tent Juice had helped me set up. "That is my son..." Lori began hands clenched tightly to hold back her screams of rage as she looked down at me with loathing.

"Could have fooled me on that Lori, remind me again just where were you when Carl needed his mother after getting hurt at school badly enough to be taken to the hospital?" I asked with a sneer giving my own look of disdain and loathing to the women. "I was on my way!" Lori shot back with fear flashing in her eyes as I let a mirthless laugh spill form me as I gained to my feet to stare the women down.

"We both know you were too busy fucking Shane in your marriage bed to Rick that day, it says a lot about a women who cares more for spreading her legs than her own kid." I taunted with disgust having always hated women who loved dick more than their children who needed them. It was those types that should never have the option to have kids in the first place, not when there was others who would kill to be able to have their own.

"Sure got a tongue on you Lass." Chibs muttered lightly as we watched Lori pale before stomping off toward her tent where Shane stood nearby making the whole situation that much more real and obvious. "What I have is common sense and loyalty to those I see as family, Lori and Shane are both hurting the two people I actually care about besides my grandfather." I answered with a shake of my head.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning was silent as if not even the birds and other animals wanted to make a noise and draw attention to themselves, then again it could be that it was just too fucking early for even them. I placed a gentle kiss to Carl's forehead before getting dressed for the day along with holstering my weapons as I left the tent behind me already to start the day. "Morning Lass." Chibs called out gaining my attention and causing me to send the man a smile and wave as I headed into the woods for some privacy. "Think its smart to go by yourself sugar tits?" Merle called out with a leering smirk causing me to roll my eyes even as I let him see the large hunting knife and guns I carried on my person. If he truly believed that I would be dumb enough to leave without a weapon to defend myself with, well then he would be dumber than I had taken him for. "Trust me when I say I can take care of myself Merle." I called back in answer before leaving their line of sight quietly. I had barely found a decent area to use as a bathroom when I heard feet walking over the grass gaining my attention and making me keep a hold of my hunting knife as I waited for whoever it was to show up.

"Jesus Happy I almost brained you with my knife." I muttered quietly to the man as he walked further into the small clearing with a raised eyebrow. Coming to know that he wasn't really the type to talk did I decide to focus on relieving my bladder before it killed me, at least with him here to also watch out for walkers I could fully pee in peace. Learning just what was out there and attacking people had been a slight shock but also something that didn't really shock me, I would just focus on not getting bit or scratched and keep on surviving as I fight my way back home to my grandfathers house.

"Ain't very modest are you little girl?" Happy questioned with a small smirk from where he leaned against a tree directly across from me making me raise an eyebrow because really...

"With the world ending I don't think its smart to be modest around certain people, I can trust you to watch my back and not try to rape me as you do so, so yes I don't mind throwing away my modesty for my safety." I answered under my breath as I finished up. "Would you answer me if I asked what your thoughts were on the Dixon men and Shane?" I asked curiously after kicking some dirt and leaves over the area I had used having remembered learning something about it from one of the tutors grandfather had gotten for me concerning living off the land and such.

"The older Dixon can be trouble we don't need if he doesn't stop using whatever shit he is taking, the younger one just follows the eldest. Shane is looking for glory by being top dog and will likely end up trying to murder members of this group for getting in his way." Happy answered surprising me since I had come to realize he wasn't the talkative type. "Well hopefully we won't stick it out here too long, need to get me home after all." I said simply as we began to make our way back to the group, only I felt daring and knowing I might not get another chance, did I spin around to face Happy.

"What?" Happy asked and not giving him a chance to act did I surge forward wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss before backing away.

"Nothing." I answered with a wicked smile as I skipped forward back to camp, the man tasted good and if I could I would so jump him in the fun way. "Well ain't you just in a good mood sugar tits!" Merle once again called out when he caught sight of me making me send him a blinding smile even as I made my way to where Clay and Jax sat talking quietly to one another.

"Good morning!" I said to them cheerfully making Clay send me an amused but confused look while Jax just grinned back at me.

"Fall asleep on the right side of the bed darlin?" Jax teased making me laugh lightly even as I sat beside him and leaned into his side for warmth, it was cold as fuck this early and I was not having it.

"You could say that." I answered simply while sending him a thankful look when he handed over his hoodie for me to wear. Jax and I seemed on our way to becoming the best of friends and it honestly helped keep me calm and not lose my mind over worry about this group and the shit likely to come. Even though it had only been a day or so since I met the Sons of Anarchy bikers, I was already starting to slightly trust them considering I knew they owed my grandfather and would work hard to keep my alive and safe until we reached my home. "There's my girl!" Tig cried out making my head snap up toward his direction and not even thinking about it, did I throw myself at him in a tight hug as he spun me around causing me to laugh loudly in glee. "And this is why you are my favorite!" I teased causing Jax and Chibs to send me wounded looks making me flutter my eyelashes at them while Clay just rolled his eyes and left to find Shane to discuss the plans concerning this group. "There you are!" Carl shouted rushing to my side once Tig had placed me back on my feet and without hesitation did I pull Carl into my arms in a tight hug to sooth whatever fear seemed to be eating at him. "I thought you left me!" Carl whispered under his breath making my face fall in regret for worrying the kid.

"No of course not! When I do leave trust me when I say I will be taking you with me." I reassured softly so only he would hear me along with the Sons that stood close enough to me. I knew we wouldn't stay forever with this group and that was fine by me but I also knew I couldn't leave without Rick or Carl who I counted as family.

"I love you little man, your my little brother." I continued softly making his arms tighten around me even as I felt the heated glare Lori sent my way as she left her tent and noticed her child taking comfort from me. The look I sent back was daring the whore to say or do something, I so wanted to knock the bitch's teeth down her throat.


	7. Chapter 6

The next two months flew by before I even realized we had been with this group for longer than I would have wanted all things considering, then again with the roads having shit tons of pileups and the like, it doesn't truly surprise me. Clay was getting more frustrated because of us being stuck here knowing we needed to get back to my grandfather sooner than later, though he did take some relief in knowing his old lady and the other women and children were safe at grandfather's house. "Do you think it was wise to let Clay go with the group?" I asked Jax a few days later after a group had been picked to head back into Atlanta for a run, Glenn was not happy about it either preferring to go alone. I had also had this feeling like something was going to go wrong and would cause problems with our group, it was something I was trying to not let take over and cause issues for myself.

"He does what he wants, Tig and Chibs will be going with him though so it should be all good." Jax answered with a slight shrug even as he sent a nod to Clay, though he did raise an eyebrow when he noticed both Tig and Chibs stalking back toward them with narrowed eyes and hands in fists at their sides.

"I want to put a fucking bullet through his fucking head!" Tig snarled making me raise an eyebrow even as I moved to wrap an arm around Tig's waist knowing it gave him comfort, both Chibs and Tig had become like father figures to me and Carl, both highly protective of us to the point they wouldn't allow Shane or Lori anywhere near us. "What happened?" Jax asked sternly getting Chibs to let out a low curse as he ran a hand through his hair before turning his own narrowed eyes onto Jax before even trying to answer his Vice Presidents question.

"Shane didn't want too large of a group to go to Atlanta and Clay agreed, so instead of us being able to go along, its only Clay going with the group." Chibs stated with distaste making me wince, to leave their President alone with no back up was a huge no-no.

"Have Happy distract one of the ones planning to go and then have Tig take their place, and while not being the best of plans, it will keep Clay safe since it is the job of the SAA to protect the President of the MC." I offered gaining looks from them that had me sending an innocent smile back toward them. "The little girl is right." Happy said in agreement with a wicked grin as he stood up and began to stalk off to the side making me feel only slightly bad for sicking him onto one of the group members, but in the end if it came down to them or us, well I would choose us. As grandfather and granduncle said, family before all else and others, it was a motto I lived by and would always live by until the day I died.

"Heading out to hunt?" I called out after catching Daryl's eye who sent me a silent nod in answer before taking off making me pout slightly knowing I would have no fun today, I loved teasing Daryl and a few others. "You know there is a chance some wont make it back." I whispered to Jax a bit later after receiving a tight hug from Tig before he jogged off to join Clay's side now that there was a free spot in the group for him to join. "I know, Clay knows that also." Jax answered grimly making me sigh before clasping his hand in mine, the only comfort I could offer the man. "So whats this I hear about you kissing Happy?" Jax asked teasingly to change the subject and distract us making me laugh aloud in glee at the memory it brought back up on when we first got here.

"He tasted so delicious, can you really blame a woman?" I shot back taking delight in his disgusted face at the way I had answered him.

"That is more than I needed to know about a brother." Jax disagreed with a shake of his head before falling silent and serious as he watched me.

"Hap ain't the type to want an Old Lady, ya know this right?" Jax asked with warning making me sigh in acknowledgement of his words. Honestly even before I knew most MC and men involved in the dirty side of the world weren't looking for a wife or the whole white picket fence type of life, it was something I had also lived by knowing it would keep me safe from some who would take me out for my grandfathers 'throne'. "Right now I ain't looking for a Old Man either, I just want something to keep this shit around us from swallowing me whole." I answered truthfully while running a hand through my hair in agitation. "Just so ya know Darlin...Hap was hella pissed that day and growled a shit ton more than usual because of it." Jax offered before letting the subject go to send me a flirty smile in return that had me grinning back.

"While I find you attractive Jackson Teller, I would probably never sleep with you. Your head over heels for one woman and I ain't the type to be second best when it comes to the bedroom, or anything else really." I threw back with warning of my own making Jax raise an eyebrow in surprise. My response caused Opie who was Jax's best friend and who stuck toward the back while keeping an eye on Carl for me to laugh aloud making Jax throw the rock in his hand at the man who ducked. "Looks like she nailed ya brother!"

Chibs teased with a loud laugh as he clapped my shoulder making me send him a beaming smile even as I got to my feet to search for Carl and Sophia who I had become protective over, it was because of this I remembered the favor I wanted to ask of Happy. Knowing the most likely place Happy would be if he wasn't with the other Sons did I head for the forest and that small clearing I had found not so long ago it feels like. "What do ya want Little girl?" Happy's voiced asked sternly as he turned toward me with narrowed eyes making me hold back a pout as I straightened up and allowed the mask my grandfather helped me create slide into place as I faced him. "I want to ask for a favor, one that you do not have to accept if you do not wish to." I started letting an inviting smile tug at my full lips as my nails dragged lightly over the bark of the tree nearest me as I watched him beneath my lashes.

"And what would that be?" Happy asked intrigued despite himself making my smile widen, and so the snake whispered to the mortal, take a bite.

"I want the death of Carol's husband and Sophia's father of course." I answered simply having been slowly moving closer to him the whole time he watched until I came to a stop leaving a small bit of distance between our bodies.

"You can't manipulate me Little girl." Happy warned in a deep growl making me throw my head back with a laugh.

"Why would I need to, when all I have to do is just ask?" I refuted even as I knew better than to touch him at this point in time. Truthfully one would only need their words to make someone bend to their will, if they knew how to correctly use them anyway, without having to even touch the other to help them succeed.


	8. Chapter 7

It was later the next day after my talk with Happy, who had sent me another intrigued and curious look before he had stalked off, that I moved to join Chibs and Jax as they watched the others around us mender around, it would be hilarious if it wasn't so pathetic just how much they submitted to Shane Walsh.

"Penny for your thoughts lass?" Chibs asked gaining my attention and causing me to blink having not realized that I had sunk so deeply into my thoughts as I had watched the others around me do the chores assigned to them. "Like animals humans at their center, will seek an Alpha to lead their pack and to keep them alive, it is just ironic and sad that the one these people chose happens to be Shane Walsh." I answered truthfully with a slight shake of my head giving those around me another look while Chibs nodded in understanding. None of the MC members had been impressed with Shane, Clay had assigned each of his men a task for as long as we would be stuck here with this group and made sure Shane knew his place concerning him and his men as he did so.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF?!" Lori began moving to stomp up to me, truthfully I was surprised it took her this long to start something after I tore into her over Carl and the shit she was pulling with Rick's best friend. "Said the whore." I muttered under my breath causing Jax to snort out a laugh while Chibs smirked proudly even as he sent Lori a look of contempt, she was beneath us and yet she kept trying to act like her betters. "And what have I done now Whorlie-Lori?" I asked with a smirk of my own pulling at my lips as I watched her turn a bright red at the nickname I had given her. "I know you did it!" Lori seethed hands trembling in fists at her side as if holding herself back from attacking me, I dared the bitch to try it. I was itching to knock the stupid bitch down a peg or two that it was surprising the others around me, not including the Dixon brothers or the Sons, hadn't caught on to my urge to maim Lori.

"Oh? What do you know that I have supposedly done?" I asked with fake interest and raised an eyebrow as my right hand moved to rest at my waist as I looked down my nose at the poor excuse of a woman. "You murdered Carol's husband!" Lori screamed almost at the top of her lungs causing those gathering around us to gasp while I just rolled my eyes.

"Did I now? That I find hilarious seeing as I have been in clear view of everyone at this camp all day so far, and if I did where is his body, hmm?" I shot back calmly eyes briefly catching Happy's as he moved to stand behind Jax to keep an eye out over the growing crowd.

"I know you did it!" Lori continued not even listening making me roll my eyes, because honestly I knew Happy wasn't sloppy and knew he would know how to cover his tracks, he also had only just recently killed the fat excuse for a human being, meaning Lori was fishing and trying to stir shit up. Though it did cause me to wonder how she realized the fucker was dead, unless she took the fact he disappeared yesterday and hasn't returned today into account. It would honestly surprise me if she did notice considering the only thing she seems to pay attention to is Shane and his dick, along with how fast she could spread her legs for the man.

"What is going on now?!" Shane called out gaining everyone's attention as he stalked forward making me withhold another sigh of annoyance. Hades underpants, this was not my fucking day! "Your fuck toy is accusing me of murder when I have been here right in front of everyone minding my own business all day." I answered with a slight shrug while Shane sputtered and Lori began ranting on not being a fuck toy, like she thought we were all that stupid or something.

"ENOUGH!" Jax finally shouted loudly with his lips pulled back in a snarl as he watched Lori fall silent in fear as she recoiled away from him. While laid back, one shouldn't forget that Jax was a MC member and also VP of the Sons, which is a position one has to earn. "It seems you are forgetting that its the Sons and the Dixon brothers who make sure you eat and can sleep peacefully these last two months, so if I was you I would watch what you say very carefully." Jax continued with warning his eyes cold as they flashed with intention to harm if she even thought to throw another accusation at me.

"Carol when was the last time you saw your husband?" Chibs asked speaking up easily making the timid women flinch and start to stutter with all eyes now focused on her.

"He...he mentioned going out further to use the restroom and for some air yesterday, though he sometimes does take a day or so to come back." Carol was finally able to get out after a few tries making me send Lori a pointed look as the others also gave Lori disgusted looks for trying to accuse me, though in truth she was right to do so, not that the others would ever know. It was only the fact that a loud wailing of a car alarm caught our attention making us turn around to see a flashy car pulling to a stop that stopped the fight from continuing.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Shane snarled in rage as he finally got the car alarm to stop wailing loudly and likely gaining every walkers attention close to us, this was something we didn't need. I spaced out the next bit as a large white moving truck pulled up a few minutes later with the rest of our group, from the look on Tig's face and the fact Clay wasn't with him let me know things were about to get a whole lot worse. It brought back that horrid feeling that had been feeling me since before the group had left, while I wasn't as close to Clay the thought of him being dead, hit me harder than I thought it would.

"Where is Clay?" Jax asked before Tig had a chance to speak as he gathered the rest of our own group to the side away from the others. "Things got fucking crazy fast in Atlanta, we got surrounded man!" Tig began unable to hold still while his eyes shined with sorrow and guilt barely keeping his tears at bay as he shakily handed over a bloodied patch to Jax as he spoke. "He got bit saving my ass, I had been distracted trying to make sure we got out that I didn't see the one behind me rise back up." Tig continued words sounding choked and almost monotone as he explained.

"Christ!" Chibs cursed while gripping his hair even as I moved forward and yanked Tig into my arms allowing him to bury his face against my neck as he broke down, it was easy to let myself fall to my knees when his gave out as I kept a hold of the sobbing man in my arms. This was something that could destroy Tig who was all about the club and its members, the Sons were his whole life and to lose Clay this way would haunt him for a long time coming. "It isn't your fault Tig, he likely even said that himself." Jax said trying to keep his own emotions at bay even as he cursed the fact we wouldn't be able to bury him as Clay deserved like any other Sons member. "DAD?!" Carl's voice shouting broke the silence making my own eyes shoot open as I looked up and caught sight of someone I had been holding out hope had survived making some tension fade from my form.


	9. Chapter 8

I could barely hold back an eye roll as I watched Lori send Shane a bewildered look as she hugged her husband, if I was a nice person I would keep my mouth shut about Lori fucking Shane, but sadly I was no such thing. Plus I cared about Rick and didn't want him to be hurt or used by the whore who couldn't keep her legs closed even if her life depended on it.

"I think you owe me an apology." I began cutting in and ruining the emotional moment, sue me but honestly the whore didn't deserve to lead Rick on after the shit she has been pulling behind his back. "Excuse me?!" Lori began rising to her feet as I did the same, though I kept an arm around Tig's waist as he continued to hold onto me. Tig needed me and if that was to just lean on than that is what I would be there for, he had also come to mean the world to me in these last few months we have been here and fought to survive. "You aren't excused, while I am more than happy that Rick is alive, I will not allow the fact you accused me of murdering someone just fade into the background either!" I shot back with warning even as I sent Rick a smile and wave truly happy and relieved he was alive and well considering what our world had turned into. "Like you owing her an apology for calling her a whore?!" Shane snarled right back without thinking making my smile widen in glee because this allowed the truth to come out! It always brightened my day when others helped me destroy the pedestal they lived on, Shane and Lori being two such people.

"Considering she has been fucking you from the moment we arrived at camp, well if that isn't a whore move I don't know what is, especially considering she is married to your best friend!" I said with vindictive glee as his face paled and Rick yanked himself away from Lori while keeping his son in his arms as he sent Lori a look of disbelief. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF!" Lori literally screamed making me scoff as Tig took a step in front of me, more to keep me from attacking and killing Lori than the other way around. Not that I would stoop so low to kill the bitch, who knew what I would catch if I got her blood on me. "We all know you both have been fucking, you ain't even been trying to hide it!" Merle was the one to shoot back making me realize that the whole group had begun to gather further around us as Lori shouted at me. "I already know, they weren't very discreet before the world ended either." Rick's voice cut into the rant Shane had begun to give us making everyone fall silent. Well shit, should have known Rick knew about Shane fucking his wife from before the world ending, Rick wasn't a stupid man and would have noticed the signs. "You can have her, but I will be taking my son with me." Rick continued making Lori flinch away from him even as Carl kept a tight hold on his dad as he sent a look of betrayal at Shane and his mother.

"Considering I have been the one watching over Carl, she doesn't have any room to deny you that." I offered in the silence digging the grave deeper for Lori making her shoot me a look full of loathing. "I think we should all finish our chores and such now." Dale cut in not wanting any further fighting to break out making Merle scoff even as he sent a nod toward Tig before stalking off to where his tent was at. "You can set up the extra tent beside mine." I offered to Rick knowing he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Lori causing him to send me a thankful nod in agreement.

**LATER THAT NIGHT!**

Shane and Lori had both kept their distances from Rick and our small group, the fact Rick had sent them both a look of disgust might have had something to do with it. Carl refused to leave his fathers side while sending me a beaming smile that I returned as I ruffled his hair before moving to take a seat beside Tig. "I dropped a large duffel full of guns and ammo." Rick began eyes looking between the Sons before focusing on me making me blink even as Glenn moved to join our group followed by Merle. I had noticed how Glenn seemed to lean more toward our group than the one Shane was leading, he wasn't the only one I noticed doing so either in the last few weeks.

"Clay fell not too far from that area, he shot himself after he got bit, the place he fell was empty of walkers and not an area they could reach either." Tig added sounding haunted as he pulled me into his lap seeking warmth and comfort that I easily gave him. "We can get the guns and give Clay a old fashioned blaze of glory funereal since we cant drag his body back with us." Chibs was the one to offer knowing this was hitting both Tig and Jax the hardest out of all the Sons. Losing Clay was a hard hit to the Sons members and was something Jax was having trouble dealing with, especially since he still hadn't informed his mother through the satellite phone my grandfather had given to me. "I can show you back to the area, but it would be wise to not take more than four with us." Glenn inputted sternly having realized that taking such a big group only lead to chaos and death, which was something he refused to let happen again. It was also the start of him standing up for himself and no longer allowing others to walk all over him, he had learned his lesson on not speaking up. "Rick, Tig, Glenn, and Chibs can be the ones to go then." I offered knowing Chibs and Tig wouldn't allow Jax to go after having already lost Clay, and truth be told with things likely to get crazy here I would prefer to have both Jax and Happy here with the group. I still feared the walkers who likely heard the wailing from that car Glenn had been driving, and I would rather be safe than sorry if we ended up having a small heard show up here at camp. "We can head out in the morning." Rick said in agreement while Merle sent the man a look before focusing back on me.

"You ain't planning to be with this group long term, both my brother and I have heard y'all mention having a place, we want in." Merle said seriously eyes locked solely onto my form since it was my grandfathers place that we were going to.

"As long as you agree to protect our own and not continue doing whatever drugs you are doing, then I don't see a problem with you coming with us." I answered sternly because I knew both Dixon's were survivors and could help us get further than most, but the drugs were a no go. The drugs caused him to be impaired and act out rashly which could lead to the death of all of us if we weren't careful, it was also something that disappointed me since I knew the man wasn't an idiot and knew he needed all his senses to survive this.

"Rick and Carl of course will be coming with us, though Glenn and T-Dog are more than welcome to join us along with Carol and her daughter." I continued sending Glenn a look that had him nodding, it would be his job to speak with Carol and T-Dog. I didn't trust Andrea and Amy, and Dale would follow Andrea's lead, then there was Lori and Shane which was a fuck no. The others in Shane's group also didn't seem trustworthy and the type I would be willingly to let travel with us to my grandfathers. "Seems we got a deal." Merle finally spoke up eyes cold even as he motioned for Jax to follow him, giving up his drugs was hard, but keeping them on hand could be useful if someone got hurt or some such. Merle had a lot of strong medical pills for pain and infections in that bag, Jax ended up handing them off to Opie to hold onto since he knew Juice couldn't be trusted and the other three men had other things they had to deal with. "It'll be a bitch to get his ass clean, but it also gives us more time to fully see who should join us or not." Happy said speaking up for the first time that day while sending me a nod before leaving into the woods.


	10. Chapter 9

I went to Tig and Chibs side as they began getting ready the next day, it made me somewhat nervous to know they were going back out there and there was no guarantee that they would live through it. The thought of losing either was something I tried to not think on, both were two people I couldn't lose and it was something they also felt concerning me. They also both knew the others outside of the Dixon brothers, Rick, and Glenn couldn't be trusted and would likely leave them for dead if it meant they would live.

"You both be safe, you hear me?" I ordered trying to sound stern as I pushed my fear away making both men chuckle as they took turns pulling me into a tight hug before doing the same to the others members of our group. We were becoming close knit to the point we were seeing the others as outsiders and possible threats, it wasn't something I regretted seeing the type of world we now lived in.

"Aye lass, we will be." Chibs was the one to answer with actual words while Tig moved back to once again pull me into another tight hug that I easily returned, he was growing attached to me more than I thought he would. It helped that I was willing to let him hug and curl against me as much as he wanted, I soothed a part of him and helped him pay better attention and focus onto our surroundings and the tasks he was given. "Time to go!" Rick called out while Daryl moved to his brothers side glaring at the others around him besides our group, having learned that if it wasn't for Tig his brother would have been left cuffed to a roof had gained his ire. I couldn't even feel surprise over the fact they had planned to leave a man chained the roof to save their own hide, it was disgusting and caused me to feel even some disappointment and rage at Rick who had been the one about to cuff Merle to the roof.

"You stay safe Rick." I said moving to pull him into a hug along with Carl who had stayed latched to his dads side only switching to my side when he knew his dad needed to go.

"If I don't come back, then Carl stays with you and goes to your care." Rick said softly but loud enough for Lori and Shane to hear him along with everyone else. Rick refused for there to be even a chance of Lori or Shane gaining custody of Carl when he could prevent it by making his wishes clear for everyone to hear. "Of course." I answered simply moving to wrap my arm around Carl's shoulders before leading him closer to my personal group, letting him play with my puppies seemed to help him stay calm. Sophia and Carl were usually always with the puppies who spent a lot of time in my tent while Opie stood nearby along with Juice to keep the kids safe, it helped sooth my own fears in knowing both kids were well protected in case something happened.

"I think Tig might want ya as his Old Lady." Jax teased not noticing the slightly dark look Happy gained at the thought while I rolled my eyes at the new President of the Sons. It wasn't that I didn't find Tig attractive, because he was just my type, but honestly I didn't see our relationship going that way. The point didn't matter since I had no wish of settling down, not until I was safe back at the Ranch and surrounded by land that I knew like the back of my hand anyway.

"If he did, he would have to actually ask me ya know. As of right now though, I have no interest in becoming anyone's old lady." I refuted with a shake of my head keeping an eye on Carl who was giggling with Sophia as they played with the puppies making me smile. "You think this trip is going to go down alright?" Merle asked as Daryl and he joined our side eyes moving over the other group in distrust as Shane and Lori glared at us. "With the way the world is now, it is a big possibility that things might turn to shit." I answered with a slight shrug, because honestly with the dead walking and some humans turning into right monsters, you can never tell what way the wind will blow.

"What I do think is that we should pack up everything of ours, I think its time we head out tomorrow." I continue because knowing our luck we could end up being attacked by walkers, that and it hadn't been smart to stand still in such an open area anyway with the walkers all around us in the open. I also planned to find more people on the way to the Ranch to take with us since I knew we couldn't survive this without a large group of people to fight back and defend the Ranch. "I don't know about you, but Shane is going to have to go." Jax said seriously after sending back his own look of loathing toward Shane that had him stalking away from us. "He is likely going to try to kill anyone who gets in his way, so us, I would suggest killing him during a time when it can't be called into question." I offered with a knowing look sent at Happy who shook his head. Then again Jax or Tig might beat Happy to the punch on taking out Shane, that is if I didn't get there first.

**THAT NIGHT:**

"Carl I want you and Sophia to go play in the RV with the puppies alright?" I asked making him nod as he pulled Sophia along with him, both carrying a puppy as Dale sent me a nod. I had another bad feeling so would rather have both kids safely locked inside the RV in case things went to shit around us.

"Opie you mind watching over them?" I asked making him nod, for the most part Opie when not watching the kids stayed to the background doing as Jax asked and getting an understanding of the other group. "Happy, Merle, and Daryl might want to keep an ear and eye out. I have a feeling something horrible is going to happen again." I continued focusing on my own personal group getting nods of understanding, in a world like this, you needed to pay attention to what your instincts tell you because if you didn't you were as good as dead. Juice had taken off to help Opie in keeping an eye on the two kids and puppies, which was good since two eyes were better than one.

"Then you and I can focus on where we want to head next, though we will eventually head out back to your grandfathers place." Jax offered seriously making me nod in understanding but think on how better off those at the Ranch were to us, especially since I knew how well built and protected the main house was. "Where are you going?" Andrea asked Amy making her sister roll her eyes in frustration before muttering about having to pee and if she wanted to hold her hand as she did so. The next few minutes didn't go by slowly, no it sped up almost similar to a blur as we worked on keeping our members alive as the walkers started to surround us from all sides.

"I swear to all that is fucking relevant, if you do not stop fucking screaming!" I shouted toward Amy who had been saved by Merle as she and her sister began screaming while others worked to take out the herd of walkers that had appeared. Though I did spare a moment to be vindictive that it had been Merle to save Amy considering Andrea had been one of the ones who had wanted to leave him chained to a roof not to long ago.

"It is a good thing we have decided to leave." Jax said what felt like hours later after the last walker fell, the fact the group of four who had left to get the guns had returned without me realizing it was proof of how crazy things had been. "Carl?!" Rick asked as he surged toward me his hands clasping my shoulders into a tight grip that had me grimacing, the fact Tig moved and yanked Rick off me was a godsend because I knew there would be hand shaped bruises tomorrow covering my shoulders now. "He is inside the RV with Sophia, both had been safe inside playing with the puppies while we had been outside fighting the dead." I answered soothingly making him relax with relief at knowing his son was safe as both children came running out of the RV and straight toward their parents.


	11. Chapter 10

It was almost upsetting to take notice of a very alive Shane and Lori huddled near the RV making me fight back a pout, thanks to Merle and Daryl being here, along with myself and the few Sons we were able to keep more people from being bit or killed. Though it did aggravate me that a lot of the others had been useless during the battle of survival against the dead, it was something that would need to change if we had any hope of actually living through this shit.

"We can't stay here." I said being the first to speak up even as my ears still rang with the fearful screams of the others along with shouts of pain causing me to shake my head hoping to get them to stop ringing. It was with an almost detached feeling that I took notice of the small tremble in my hands before I was shoving them into the pocket of my pants while I took in the destruction all around me.

"The CDC would be our best option." Rick said in agreement with Carl clutched to his side, the fact Tig was still glaring toward him being the only reason he hadn't tried to approach me again since he arrived with the others. "Fort Benning is a better option, we are more likely to get weapons and supplies from the military base." Shane said in disagreement even as he kept an arm around Lori eyes hard as he looked toward Rick who shook his head. The scream I wanted to let out over them getting into another pissing contest was only held back by sheer will as I rolled my eyes and leaned into Tig's side.

"I agree with Rick, heading to the CDC can give us a chance to know if they even have an idea for whatever this is. If not, they also will have food and supplies, most likely even a few weapons since a few soldiers would have been posted there for their protection." I said from where I stood between Tig and Happy both having stuck closer to me since the walker incident. "Of course you would agree." Shane shot at me with disgust making me raise an eyebrow, just because he was my biological father did not mean he had the right to treat me like shit. He honestly couldn't stand me since I didn't put up with his bullshit and called him out on fucking his best friends wife.

"Excuse me?" I asked barely keeping from growling at the ass of a male before me as he leaned forward toward me. If I hadn't been so exhausted I might have just pulled my gun back out and aimed for his big fucking forehead for the shit he was pulling right now.

"I know you have been fucking Rick before any of this shit happened and before he was shot!" Shane shouted making Lori gasp and send a betrayed look toward Rick who looked two seconds away from decking the other man. I didn't even have a chance to respond as Tig shot forward slamming his ringed fist into Shane's face, the fact I could see blood fly from Shane's mouth let me know just how hard Tig had hit the other male.

"I'm still a virgin thank you very much. I also see Rick as a father figure, so next time you want to run your mouth, make sure you have the proof to back it up." I finally said blinking away my surprise. "I should put a fucking bullet in your head for that, next time I won't hesitate to cut you open from groin to throat if you speak that way to her or about her again!" Tig snarled hand clamped tight into Shane's hair to force him to look up at him after he had planted his boot into Shane's stomach causing his knees to give out in pain. "LET HIM GO!" Lori screamed moving to rush forward only to pull up short as Happy stood in her way eyes narrowed hand raising and making a motion as if to dare her to continue forward. "I ain't afraid to hit a bitch." Happy said seriously face looking to be carved of stone as he watched the woman. If we didn't have the destruction around us and the kids weren't shaking in fear right in front of me, I might have allowed both Tig and Happy to continue on with their plans to maim both Shane and Lori.

"Enough, we need to gather the dead and make sure we burn them all, leaving them out on the ground or burying them could have a very bad effect on the ecosystem if this shit ever gets cured." Jax ordered speaking up and causing Happy to back up, only Tig hadn't released Shane from his grip and hadn't seem to have heard Jax at all. "Come on Tiggy, let him go." I ordered as I moved to stand beside him not even sparing a glance to the beaten and bloodied face of Shane as I focused fully on Tig who was still glaring murder at Shane. I couldn't let Tig continue to not listen to his Pres, nor could I let him finish beating on Shane with Carl and Sophia watching his every move. "Alright." Tig finally said releasing Shane and instead wrapping an arm around my waist as he lead me away from the downed man. Juice took one look at this and moved to stand near both kids since Opie was standing near Jax and Chibs, it hadn't been surprising when Jax had announced that Opie was going to be his VP, but because of that Opie would have to leave the protection of the kids to Juice more often than not.

"Not his old lady, my ass." Jax muttered to Opie and Chibs who stood slightly behind him getting two snorts in agreement. "Lass seems to have two of our own wrapped around her finger." Chibs added with a smirk eyes tracking the fact Happy kept in close distance with me, if I even had a clue on what these three talked about, I might have smacked them. "A pack of cigarettes says she ends up with them both." Opie said with a smile causing the other two to shake their heads.

"Hell no, especially since we agree with you." Jax refused before turning serious as Happy, Tig, and I joined them. "Rick you and Carl can take my car, I will ride with one of them. This way you don't have to ride with Lori and Shane." I offered as Rick also moved to join us getting a thankful nod while Carl cheered, my car was expensive and fast and also custom built by a friend of my granduncle causing me to not have to refill the tank often to keep it full, it was the best gift he had gotten me besides the golden cross necklace.

"You can ride with me for now." Tig offered next making me smile as I easily nodded in agreement. The next two hours flew by in a blur of stacking the dead, which included the walkers, and setting them on fire before finishing packing the vehicles with supplies. "Shane finally agreed to head to the CDC, something tells me Lori has been in his ear again." I said as I got on the back of Tig's bike hands lightly resting around his waist as I did so. "Say the word princess and they will be dead." Tig said seriously making me hide a smile against his kutte knowing that he really wouldn't hesitate to kill them if that was what I wanted, he really was a good Sergeant at Arms.

"Between you and Happy, I really won't have to worry about human threats huh?" I teased making Tig nod in agreement before following behind Jax with Chibs beside us and Opie near Jax himself then Happy and Juice directly behind us. I knew things were only going to get worse from here, but it made me somewhat happy to know that we did have a safe place waiting for us.


	12. Chapter 11

It took a long while to make it to outside the CDC, the fact we had to stop often in order to clear the road having a large part in holding us back, along with finding fuel and extra supplies as we did so. I almost went to blows with Lori when she began to rant about how wrong it was to take from the cars surrounding us, you would think she wouldn't want to survive this with the way she complained. The dead didn't need the food and other supplies we found, we did, so I ignored the whore and focused on making sure my supplies stayed full and even getting extra into the small backseat of my car that also held Rick and Carl's two small duffel bags of clothes.

"If we don't hunt for supplies and get all we can even from the abandoned cars, then we deserve to die." I had shouted at her before focusing back on clearing and searching said cars without sparing her another look, though I did take enjoyment when Carol and the others also began to search the cars. They all were starting to realize the hard facts of our new life and learning that they had to step up and do unsavory things in order to survive, now to just get them to learn the proper use of a gun and knife, and we would be going somewhere.

"This place looks empty, seems you were wrong about the CDC." Shane said snidely to Rick who only gave him a look before moving forward with the rest of us following, though I did make sure to put the kids in the middle so they were the most protected, it seemed to help sooth their nerves as they each held one of my puppies who had started to grow bigger. It had hurt Sophia and Carl the most back when some of the surviving members from Shane's group decided to take off on their own than stay with us. "Why are you wearing a helmet still?" Lori shot at me with a sneer making me roll my eyes, not that she could see that with my helmet on. Then again it should have been obvious why I was wearing a fucking helmet, fucking forgive me if I didn't want a walker to start biting at my face and neck.

"So my face is protected along with my neck, would you honestly think before you open your whorish mouth." I shot back hands tightening on the crowbar in my hands holding myself back from taking a swing at her. Thinking of Carl was the only way to stop myself from giving in and waking the shit out of her with any weapon I could find each time she opened her mouth toward me.

"Enough, lets keep walking." Jax ordered with Rick nodding his agreement as they both took the lead again only to pull up short at the locked doors.

"The camera moved." Rick whispered before starting to shout and wave his arms to gain whoever was insides attention, my attention was taken over by the fact walkers were starting to show up.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE RICK! IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE ARE GOING TO GET FUCKING EATEN!" I heard Jax shout toward Rick while the rest of us focused on taking out as many as we could, it always felt like time blurred as I focused my full attention on the threat in front of me and stopped listening to what was going on behind me. It was something I knew needed to be fixed, never knew when something might sneak up on you from behind, though from the fact Tig and Happy or one of the other Sons members were beside me helped me watch my back when I couldn't.

"Grab whatever you need to grab and come inside now, because once these doors shut they won't open again." The man in the doctors coat warned and without hesitation we rushed to do as he said, this was the perfect time to stock up on supplies and keep packed since I had a feeling this placed had a lot of food and other supplies we could use.

"The price of letting you in was that you all go through a blood test." The man continued getting nods of understanding before we were squeezing onto the large elevator, the fact I stayed between Happy and Tig with Opie, Chibs, and Jax in front of me helped calm my nerves, another thing that helped calm my worry and nerves was Juice, because honestly the fact he took his job of protecting the two kids in our group was something to thankful for.

"Do all doctors go around carrying like that?" Daryl asked with Merle watching the others reaction making the man give a forced smile, his name was Jenner if I heard him right when he was talking to Rick a minute ago.

"You learn to pick up a thing or two when the world ends." Jenner offered in response making both Dixon's narrow their eyes at the man, I didn't blame them for not trusting the other man considering the shifty vibe the man gave off. "You have hot water?!" Glenn asked in complete excitement along with T-dog and a few others, honestly I would just prefer a place to sleep for a bit before working on searching for more supplies. "Don't take too long and remember to share it, but yes we have hot water." Jenner answered with slight frustration at having to repeat his words before walking away once he had shown us the extra bedrooms and the showers. "I don't trust him." Tig said making me nod in agreement before picking a random room not really surprised when the others followed along with the Dixon's, Rick, and Carl.

"Rather we all stick together in one area than spread out in case we need to leave in a hurry." I said getting a few nods in agreement before we worked out who would shower first, Carl winning out with me going next. Getting the puppies settled into the room helped me focus on something else while Carl left to take his shower first, it made me thankful that my puppies had made it alright since I knew Sophia and Carl had both held one in their arms as we fought against the walkers earlier.

"Your turn." Carl said not even a few minutes later before fully leaving the room to look for Sophia after having grabbed the puppies, the others had also left to check out the place and find food for the night leaving me alone at the moment. "I can't stop myself from loving you, for as they say there wasn't a monster I couldn't love." I sang under my breath as I began to wash my hair only to freeze as I heard the bathroom door open.

"Relax darlin its just me." Jax said moving to use the restroom making me roll my eyes but continue singing under my breath and getting myself clean and shaved. "You sure you ain't falling for Tig or Happy?" Jax asked after a moment of silence as he took a seat on the toilet lid making me fight back an eye roll. "If you plan on staying in here then be useful and help me shave the back of my legs. As for falling in love with them, well I wouldn't say I was at that point all things considering, though I do care for them both." I answered only for Jax to chuckle and leave the bathroom without helping me.

"Jax said you needed help?" Tig's voice called out making my eyes widen, that fucking asshole! It shouldn't surprise me that Jax pulled something like this, but it also caused me to want to strangle the man for it. We didn't have time for any drama, Jax was lucky I knew that both Happy and Tig wouldn't start shit over this incident. "Having trouble shaving my legs, so fucking exhausted but honestly really want to get them shaved." I answered truthfully before I heard the rustle of clothing as Tig began to strip out of his clothes and down to his boxers before stepping into the large shower stall with me and kneeling down while raising his hand for the razor.

"Thank you." I said softly with a gentle smile on my lips as I watched this man who was known as a killer and monster be gentle with me as he shaved my legs as I leaned back against the wall to enjoy the moment.


	13. Chapter 12

I took a shuddering breath as Tig continued to gently help me shave my legs, the fact he didn't once try to get between my legs and focused fully on the razor and shaving my legs caused me to feel a deep yearning inside. Without really thinking of the consequences I let my left hand raise and smooth through his hair before running it lightly down the side of his face before cupping his cheek in my palm.

"I worry about losing more of our people the further we push ahead to my grandfathers." I whispered quietly letting my walls fall down as Tig finished and set the razor aside as he gained to his feet and pulled me against his chest as the hot water fell down on us both. "We will fight and fight until we breath our last breath, that is all we can do." Tig said quietly as his hand began running lightly and softly over my back to sooth my growing fear and anxiety. "Shane and Lori are going to be the death of us, and honestly Tig there are moments I just want to put a bullet in their heads before they can do it to me." I said seriously as I let my tears fall as I took a shuddering breath and laid my head against his shoulder. It was easy to forget the fact I was only eighteen years old, that I wasn't used to having to fully be in charge of other people since it had always been my grandfather who led people.

"I already told you doll, say the word and I will end them." Tig offered again with a light shake of his head but words serious, the fact he was more than willing to bloody his hands for me, just because I wanted them dead, it did things to me and made me wish I wasn't as nice as I was. It also made it hard to remember that this wasn't the time to start up something when we had to focus on surviving against the walkers and other people. "You can't give me that type of power Tig, it does things to me that I can't even describe." I warned tilting my head back to meet his eyes with my own as his hands rested on my hips and mine moved to his shoulders and around his neck as I stood on my tip toes. The feature I found so enticing and stunning on Tig were his eyes, they were a beautiful icy blue that seemed to just suck you in and entice you to join in his merriment and chaos.

"I ain't a nice man, in fact you can say I'm a monster." Tig said as if talking about the weather as he began to lead me back until I was pressed against the tile wall of the shower while he let the water rush over him and drench him head to foot. My eyes couldn't help but drag down his body and watch the water caress his skin right in front of me, honestly if I didn't know any better I would say Tig was trying to seduce me. "Whoever said the monster couldn't get the girl? I always found that it was the monsters who held my attention and affection more than the man with the crown." I teased voice catching in my throat as he leaned down nose brushing against my own, the fact his lips were so close to mine with only a small distance keeping us apart caused me to take in a deep breath. "No doll, the monster couldn't get the girl. The monster is the one who will protect and kill in order to keep the girl safe, the one who will do whatever it takes to make sure she is happy and alive." Tig refuted one hand moving to cup my cheek similar to what I had done earlier, I didn't really hesitate to lean my face into his palm as I watched him beneath my lashes.

"And that is why, the monster deserves the girl." I got out before finally having enough and tangling my fingers into his hair as I yanked his head down that last bit to mold my mouth against his own making him groan against my mouth as his hands moved to the back of my thighs as he yanked me up so I could easily wrap my legs around his waist as he finally kissed me back. "What are you doing to me?" Tig groaned as he began to trail kisses on the side of my neck as I tilted my head back and moaned at the feeling of his hot mouth running against my skin, the things he was doing to me.

"Nothing." I answered breathlessly before scrapping my nails against his scalp making him shudder against me even as he turned off the water and tightened his hands on my hips to the point I knew I would have bruises on them, along with the back of my thighs from where he moved and dug his hands in tight as I bit down lightly on his shoulder and scrapped my nails across his shoulders in retaliation. "Lies, you are driving me crazy." Tig denied a growl entering his voice as someone banged on the door interrupting us and making me groan in frustration instead of pleasure as Tig backed up and allowed me to slide my legs down his body so I was once again standing on my own two feet. "HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Chibs shouted making me snap a glare to the door even as I sent a flirty smile to Tig as I got out and grabbed a towel to hurriedly dry off and begin to get dressed with him doing the same beside me.

"Not his old lady, my ass." Chibs muttered darkly as I opened the door causing me to reach over and smack his arm as I walked into the room eyes meeting Jax who looked more than a bit amused as Happy glared in the corner. "Got a few marks there darlin." Jax teased as he motioned to my neck making me raise an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips as I gave him a look of my own in return while Tig moved to sit near Opie. "Just because you ain't getting any doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me." I shot back causing him to grimace and send me an offended look in return. He should have known I would get him back for the shit he just pulled, Chibs was also on that list for intruding and ruining the moment which left me high and dry.

"Now that is hitting below the belt, especially since you are the only good looking woman currently around." Jax retorted with a pout making me gain a wicked smirk that had him leaning away from me.

"Well Jax there is a simple answer to the problem, there are plenty of good looking men around, if you catch my drift." I teased making him gain a look while Tig and Opie burst into loud laughter as Rick and Carl rejoined our group so we could eat dinner, Juice would be staying with Carol and Sophia to make sure they were safe.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys.

We didn't get to enjoy the peace very long, the next morning as we all gathered into the dining room area of the CDC to enjoy an amazing hot breakfast that T-dog, Carol, and I had made for everyone that Shane had to ruin the peace. I had known the peace here wouldn't last long either way, but that didn't mean I wouldn't have liked to enjoy a hot breakfast that had actual bread and such. "So are you going to finally tell us why you are the only one here?" Shane called out right after Jenner had sat down to eat his own plate Carol had set aside for the man, most weren't happy with Shane ruining the mood since a lot of them were hungover from over drinking the night before. "Let the man eat his breakfast before we start questioning him." Rick said in warning as he faced his ex best friend causing Shane to sneer even as he sat back.

"No, Shane is right Rick, we didn't come here for the eggs. We came here for answers and now is our chance to get them." Andrea said in agreement with Shane making me roll my eyes even as I let out a loud scoff.

"We might have come here for answers, but Jenner let us in and saved us from those walkers when he didn't have to, the least we could do in return is let the man eat his fucking food before we start throwing a hundred questions at him." I shot back at Andrea making her eyes widen and face flush as she took in the others agreeing with me. "No that is alright, we had a rash of suicides you see, the other doctors having opted out when things started to look bleak as we continued to find no answer to what was causing this infection and problem." Jenner answered calmly as he pushed his food away as he gained to his feet causing the rest of us to stand and follow after him. That bad feeling had returned and was growing stronger, something in me was screaming to get my things and leave as fast as I could before the shit could hit the fan. "What do you mean they opted out?" Lori asked snidely causing Merle who had been silent up until point to laugh rudely into the woman's face at her stupidity.

"Means the cowards couldn't handle the shit hitting the fan and killed themselves instead of fighting to survive." Merle finally said once he got his laughter under control making me shake my head in amusement even as I silently agreed with his words. "What the hell does that mean...?" I whispered under my breath as I caught sight of the large clock that seemed to be counting down at the same time as Dale had. It was because of this I didn't pay attention as Jenner began lecturing over how this infection worked and the effect it had on the brain or whatever. "I hate to interrupt, but what does it mean when that clock reaches zero?" I finally couldn't help but call out before Dale could making Jenner turn to where I stood near the Sons members and Carl. "I swear to Hades you better be fucking joking!" I snarled after hearing his response of how it meant the place would blow the fuck up because of the threat of the diseases kept here getting out when the fuel ran out. "I think its time we get our shit and get the fuck out of here." I commented to Jax getting a nod of agreement as he sent Opie and Chibs to get the bags with Carl as Rick got Carol and the others to do the same with their own bags.

"Did you just lock that door?!" Juice's shout caught my attention making me freeze in place halfway out the other door heading to the room we had slept in the night before in surprise and fear. "I told you before you came inside, that once those doors were closed they would not be opening again. You all agreed and came inside." Jenner asked as he sat down and began drinking from the alcohol bottle he had snatched from somewhere nearby. I didn't even hesitate to stalk forward and place my gun against the skin of his forehead with Tig and Happy backing me up to keep the others from pulling me away.

"You might have given up and are okay with dying, but I am not. Murphy's do not give in or bow before anyone. Now I don't care what wise words or anything else you might have to fucking say if it doesn't involve the cure to the infection outside that has the dead walking. Unlock those doors or I will be a kind person and kill you right here and now, but I will of course make you suffer first." I said voice quiet but loud in the silence and filled with venom as I pointed my second gun at his kneecap with my finger on the trigger.

"We checked the fuel room, it is almost empty!" Rick called out as he rushed back into the room only to freeze and take in his surroundings along with Glenn and T-dog who had gone with him to the fuel room. Chibs and Opie also returned with Carl carrying the bags easily between them as Juice moved over to help them, Jax hadn't said a word nor disagreed with my actions against a person who was threatening our lives. "Just think it happens in a blink of an eye, no pain and no longer having to fight and suffer to survive against the dead walking outside." Jenner tried to make me see it from his point of view causing me to sneer and pull the trigger. The room filled with a hoarse scream of pain from Jenner as he clutched his knee that was bleeding while the others behind me began to freak out, not that I cared the fucker deserved it.

"You have another knee and many other places I can aim for, open those doors or I will continue to fill you with holes and watch as you slowly bleed to death." I once again warned now aiming for his other kneecap making him flinch back.

"I can't open the top doors." Jenner warned shakily finally sounding anything but calm as he began to type the code into the computer and unlocking the doors that led back up the top of the CDC. "That was so fucking hot." Tig commented as we began to race up the steps and having to duck down once Rick yelled grenade as we reached the still locked doors before us keeping us from freedom. "Flirt with me at another time, not when we have to outrun a goddamn explosion." I got out before taking off once the doors had been blown off heading directly for Tig's bike with him right beside me. I had only a glimpse of Carl taking cover into the passenger seat of my car clutching my puppies as he did so before I was on the back of the bike, helmet back on my face as we took off like a bat out of hell.


	15. Chapter 14

Not even three hours later after having cleared the area of the large blast that had once been the CDC we were pulling over as the engine on the RV gave a sputter before blowing out forcing us to stop. I didn't hesitate to move and embrace Carl into a tight hug as he ran toward me along with Sophia both clutching at me as we took stock of who all made it out of the CDC, it took me a moment to realize Shane wasn't the group any longer as he had been right before we ran up to those locked doors. "Where is he?! Where is Shane?!" Lori screamed hysterically as she began to spin around in circles looking for her lover making my eyes turn toward Tig briefly before focusing back onto Carl who had begun to clutch tighter to me. "He fell as we were running to the cars, a walker got him." Carl spoke up breaking the silence around us and making me blink at the fact he hadn't hesitate to lie, because I knew it wasn't likely a walker that took the crazy fucker out.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN HIM FROM ME! AND NOW YOU EVEN HAVE MY SON LYING TO ME FOR YOU!" Lori screamed finally losing it as she surged forward and slammed her hand into my face as hard as she could causing it to sting. My reaction was just as quick as I let my fist fly forward and nail her right in the jaw at the same time that Tig had raised his gun and took aim at Lori, only he couldn't shoot her with me in front of her as I defended myself. "ENOUGH!" Rick shouted pulling Lori away from me with distaste even as he did it, a part of him would always care for Lori because she gave him Carl, because she was the mother of his son, but that was a very small part of him. Juice and Opie moved to take Carl and Sophia into the RV and keep them distracted with the puppies while Chibs stayed beside Jax watching his back and the others around us.

"We have no time to fight, not when we have to already fight against the walkers. Lets just focus on finding the piece Dale needs to fix the RV so we can continue pushing forward." Rick continued as Jax stepped forward with a raised eyebrow. "We also need to search the cars for more supplies, it will start getting colder sooner than we would like and we need to be prepared. Also more food and medical supplies wouldn't hurt either, but the next time she lays a hand on Kiara, I won't stop my men or Kiara from fighting back." Jax said with warning before nodding to Tig and Happy as he moved to begin searching the cars. Chibs stuck close to their Pres even as I moved to help search along with the others, though it didn't escape my notice when neither Andrea nor Lori moved to help with the searching.

"WALKERS!" Dale's shout seemed to come almost to late even as I began to drop and roll under the truck I had been searching and keeping as silent and as still as I could be, a moment was taken to be thankful that Opie and Juice were inside the RV with the kids meaning they were safe from the walkers. "Shh.." Tig said quietly as I almost let out a scream when I felt a hand grab my shoulder only to notice Tig had joined me under the car as we huddled close and watched the feet shuffle pass our hiding spot. "There are so fucking many!" I couldn't help but whisper as quietly as I could beside Tig causing him to reach over and roll me toward him until my face was resting against the side of his neck as he tried to sooth my fear and keep us both calm. "All clear!" Dale finally called out causing both of us to relax and allow our bodies to lose the tension that had kept us from moving and still as statues before we were sharing a look and rolling out from under the truck.

"Everyone alright?" I called out as I moved to where Jax was standing beside Chibs and Rick who were both overlooking the group. "Glenn caught his arm on a car door, the cut is pretty deep." Daryl said seriously as he helped lead Glenn to the chair Dale had motioned to while Chibs moved toward them having some knowledge on stitching up wounds and such from the time he served in the army and from the wounds he took care of his SOA brothers. "I had meant to be searching that car but Amy had needed help with a larger truck further down." T-dog muttered with a shake of his head even as he watched Chibs begin to look over the cut.

"Happy I need you to retrieve those drugs we got off of Merle, Kiara I need that medical duffel you have." Chibs ordered and without wasting time answering the Scotsman did I take off to my car and get into the trunk taking the first medical duffel that held what he would need, though the second duffel held more of the supplies I would rather take from one duffel at a time. "Here ya go." I offered a moment later at the same time Happy handed over the bag of drugs getting a nod of thanks from Chibs as he focus on cleaning and stitching the deep cut before bandaging as quickly as he could knowing we couldn't stay here for long. "I say we continue on this highway until we find a town we can stop in for a place we can hunker down in for a bit of time to get an idea where we want to head for a more permanent stay." Rick began only for Jax to cut him off.

"We have a place we will be staying at, it will take time getting there and we will stay with you for a bit in the next town, but after that we will be splitting up." Jax said easily having no plans to continue to pander to some members of this group, Andrea who couldn't get the chip off her shoulder and refused to help with the daily chores, Lori who was an all around problem, and Dale who was naive and refused to realize this world we lived in was a whole lot bloodier and called for at times for a quick death of our human enemies.

"I have no problem with Glenn, Carol, Sophia, T-dog, Merle, Daryl, and Amy coming with us along with Rick and Carl of course, but Andrea your issues to always fight against the orders given to you and the fact you refuse to even help with the daily chores is something I won't put up with and why I wont welcome you into my home." I began only stopping myself knowing this wasn't really the time. Though Andrea, Lori, and Dale all knew my issues concerning them and just why I had those issues, Amy was alright and willing to take things seriously but her and her sister were a package deal. "Lets just move out and find a town we can stay in for a couple days." Jax finally ordered before motioning us all to head back to our own chosen rides. I didn't fight it when Happy grabbed my arm and nodded his head for me to get on behind him on his bike, it surprised me but was something I had no energy to look into right now at this moment.


	16. Authors Note!!

This is the end of the first book~~~ I will be uploading the next book soon hopefully, but I have a lot planned for this story so have decided to break it into three or four books! I hope you all stay with me and look out for the next one for this series when it does begin to be posted, the title being "Surviving the Dead Book Two"


End file.
